


When it's said and done (you're the only one)

by LaynaVile (DirtiestGirlInAmerica)



Series: Maniac [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Future Fic, M/M, Mentions of past drug abuse, i'm not comfortable calling it that but i need to warn you, started out as an epilogue and became a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtiestGirlInAmerica/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Eight years is a lot of time; time will change it all.This originally was just a short little epilogue and then it kinda spiraled and turned into a monster. So technically it can't really be called an epilogue, but it is still the epilouge, ya feel?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been eight years since they said, "I love you." in Josh's bedroom after Josh got out of rehab.  
> Yes, there is going to be plenty of angst here, but still a happy ending, so don't worry too much.  
> Yes, this is still the end. I mean when I started to write it, it was a fuckton shorter. But just because this is the end of their story, it's not the ending of the series. I've got some other shots I want to add, they are definitely not going to be in chronological order.

The alarm goes off at seven, Josh doesn't want to get up. He should be used to it by now, he's definitely not, though. He has to be to work by eight, though, he has to get up now or he'll end up being late. He  **can't** be late today, today is his first day as manager.  
  
He got his job back at the music shop, once again, after he got out of rehab eight years ago. A year later they gave him full control of, what they were calling, the drum center. Three years after that he became a shift supervisor. Now today, he becomes a manager. He loves his job, he really does. Josh just hates the early mornings.  
  
Josh rolls out of bed, noting that Tyler is already gone, and heads for the shower.  
After his shower, he debates brushing his teeth, but decides to eat breakfast first then brush them, because honestly what's the point in brushing then eating immediately after? Tyler always brushes first, and it kinda drives Josh nuts.  
  
Josh makes his way down the hall to the kitchen, he still hasn't seen Tyler.  
  
The kitchen is empty, as is the living room.  
  
Josh checks the table next to the front door, Tyler's keys are gone. Of course, they are.  
  
Josh sighs and heads back to the kitchen, makes himself some coffee and toast. He takes his Zoloft and drinks a cup of coffee before filling a second for when he leaves.  
  
Seven forty-three, he runs back to the bathroom, brushes his teeth, grabs his coffee in his to-go cup, slides his feet into his shoes and heads out the door.  
  
He makes it to work, with four minutes to spare.  
  
\--  
  
The clock next to the bed says four-o-four the first time he wakes up.  
  
He tries for over an hour to go back to sleep, at five thirteen he gives up and get's out of bed.  
  
Tyler doesn't bother to shower, pulls out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt and heads to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth.  
  
Mid brush his anxiety spikes. Tyler drops his toothbrush into the sink and opens the top drawer of the cabinet under the sink, grabs the tube of black paint and doesn't think twice as he smears it all over his hands, making sure to cover his own name on his wrist.  
  
Tyler finishes brushing his teeth and heads to the kitchen to take his Haldol. He doesn't bother getting anything to eat. He puts his shoes on and grabs his keys, he knows it's entirely too early to be going into work now, it's almost six now. Only two more hours until he has to be there. It'll be fine.  
  
\--  
  
During his lunch break Josh calls Tyler, he get's his voicemail.  
  
"Hey baby, missed you this morning. I'll be home around five. Love you." Josh hangs up and shakes his head. Tyler's been acting off lately.  
  
\--  
  
Five thirty, Tyler's still not home. Josh is trying not to worry; he's failing.  
  
Six-o-clock comes and Tyler's still not home. Josh is starting to panic a little bit.  
  
He's called Tyler at least ten times now, no answer.  
  
Josh calls Tyler's mom, "Hello Josh."  
  
"Hi, uh, you haven't seen Tyler today have you?"  
  
"No, is something wrong?"  
  
"I don't think so, I don't know, maybe. He was gone this morning when I got up at seven, I have no idea what time he left. He hasn't answered a single call from me today and he should've been home around three thirty, and he still isn't here."  
  
"Let me try to call him, I'll call you right back."  
  
"He's been acting a little off lately."  
  
"I've noticed he hasn't called me in a week, he usually calls me every day. I'll try to call him. It's going to be fine, I'm sure he just got busy with something after work."  
  
Josh nods despite Kelly not being able to see him and listens as the phone beeps as she hangs up.  
  
The minutes seem to drag on forever.  
  
Finally after what seems like an hour, but is really only five minutes, his phone is ringing again. Only it's not Kelly, it's Chris.  
  
"Hello, sir." Josh has always sorta been intimated by Tyler's father and reverts back to when he was a child and was told to call every sir and ma'am.  
  
"Kelly's on the phone with Tyler right now, he had a breakdown after school was over, he's been sitting in his car in the parking lot since then. We're on our way there now."  
  
"I can get there in five minutes, you two are twenty minutes way. Just please, stay on the phone with him."  
  
"He asked Kelly not to tell you what happened."  
  
"What? Why? He doesn't want me to know?"  
  
"We're going to get him, I'll call you later and let you know what's going on. For now stay at home."  
  
"Yes, sir." Josh can feel the tears welling up in his eyes, blurring his vision.  
  
Chris hangs up the phone and Josh wants to scream.  
  
He  **knew** there was something wrong, he shouldn't have ignored it, and asked Tyler about it.  
  
But why didn't Tyler want him to know about it?  
  
Had Josh done something wrong?  
  
\--  
  
"Mama."  
  
"I'm right here Tyler. It's okay." His mom has her arm around his shoulders holding him against her side.  
  
Tyler starts shaking his head,  _ **"You're stupid Ty, so stupid. You really thought those fucking pills would keep me away? I'll always be here Ty. Me and you forever."  
  
**_ "He's back mama, he's back and the pills aren't helping anymore."  
  
"He's here now?"  
  
Tyler nods rapidly.  
  
"Tell him to go away Tyler."  
  
Tyler starts shaking his head again.  
  
"Blurryface, you leave Tyler alone."  
  
Tyler's shaking and on the verge of crying.  
  
\--  
  
"Tyler's medication seems to not be working anymore. He needs a psych evaluation and probably needs to try a new medication."  
  
"You're not going to try to court order him again, right?"  
  
"If we have to, yes."  
  
"Sir, you can't do that to him again."  
  
"You won't tell me what we can or can't do Joshua. If he won't go voluntarily, we'll have to. Joshua, you haven't seen him since last night, he's a mess. Muttering about  _him_ and shaking."  
  
"Let me come talk to him, please sir."  
  
"Not right now. Joshua, he's wearing paint again." Josh almost drops the phone, it's been two years since Tyler touched any paint.  
  
He knew Tyler had bought a new tube a few months ago, but he'd never opened it. Josh should've  **known** then that something was really wrong.  
  
He'd asked Tyler about the paint, Tyler had said his anxiety was spiking so he bought the paint, not to use, just to look at. He'd seen his therapist the following day and everything had seemed to be okay.  
  
Josh felt like an idiot.  
  
"He hasn't used paint in years."  
  
"I know, he's staying here tonight, and in the morning we're going to try to get him to check himself in. If he refuses, I'll bring him home to you, and then Kelly and myself will go down to fill out the papers to get him committed."  
  
"Will you call me and let me know what happens? If he agrees or not?"  
  
"I'll call if I'm bringing him home. Otherwise, Kelly'll surely end up over there to talk to you."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Josh was glad he was off of work the next day, it wouldn't look too good if he ended up calling in sick on his second day as manager.  
  
\--  
  
"Dad, will you uh, drive me to check in for a seventy-two-hour psych evaluation? He needs to go away." Tyler's crying, and it's barely six in the morning. Luckily his father gets's up at five-thirty every day, has since Tyler was little.  
  
"Of course son. Would you like me to wake your mother, she can ride along?"  
  
Tyler shakes his head, "Just you, please."  
  
Chris nods and grabs his keys, "C'mon son, let's do this now before she wakes up on her own."  
  
Blurryface is yelling in Tyler's head and the silence in the car is bothering Tyler.  
  
"Dad, why is this happening now?"  
  
"I don't know son. Sometimes you build up a tolerance for medications and need to try something new."  
  
"I know that I just meant, why now? Everything was going so good. I've got the best job ever, teaching music is so perfect. This is going to fuck that up."  
  
"No, Tyler it won't. They'll get a substitute for a few days and then you'll be back to teaching those kids. It's going to be okay son."  
  
"No one is going to want a schizophrenic teaching their children. They're all going to know."  
  
"As long as you're taking you medication they cannot do anything. They cannot fire you if you have your schizophrenia in check."  
  
"But,"  
  
"No, Tyler. You're going to get your medication adjusted and everything will be fine."  
  
Tyler doesn't believe his father, he wants to but, Blurryface is yelling too loud, taunting him that he's crazy and that no one wants a crazy person around their children.  
  
\--  
  
"They were gone when I woke up this morning, Chris got home around nine. Tyler asked him to take him to check in for seventy-two hours."  
  
"He went willingly then?"  
  
"He did. He was upset about missing work. He argued a bit with Chris that he was going to lose his job because of his illness."  
  
"They can't fire him for it. Not unless he stops taking his meds."  
  
"Chris told him that. He dropped it a few minutes before they got to the center and didn't mention it again."  
  
"Did they mention if I could visit him?"  
  
"No, Josh. They didn't say anything about visitors. You can try if you'd like. But maybe it'd be best if you didn't, give him some space."  
  
"Space? That worked so well eight years ago. Space is how he ended up in there last time."  
  
"I'm just saying that maybe it'd be best if you waiting until the seventy-two hours are up. Let the doctors talk to Tyler and help him get things sorted, and then you can help him."  
  
"I'll walk you to the door now Kelly. I was just leaving, to go see Tyler." Josh is getting aggravated. He hasn't seen Tyler in two days and Kelly is trying to tell him to stay away for three more. No way in hell.  
  
Kelly nods, "I'm not going to try to argue with you. Go to him if you think that's what's best."  
  
\--  
  
"I'm here to see Tyler Joseph."  
  
"Alright dear, let me just check to see where he's at now. If he's in a session, you'll have to come back later."  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
"He appears to be free now, I'll have him brought to visitation room three, do you know where to go? I can have someone take you."  
  
"No, thank you, ma'am, I know my way around. I've been here before."  
  
Josh had never actually had visitors when he was in here, but he knew where the rooms were and how to get to them.  
  
Josh's anxiety is through the roof, he's worried about Tyler. Nervous that, maybe Tyler doesn't want to see him.  
  
Room three is white and there is a beige couch against the back wall, a small table against another wall, with three chairs around it and a lot of empty space.  
  
Josh almost feels like he's a patient again, except he's still got his piercings in, and he's in his own clothes.  
  
He sits on the couch and waits for Tyler.  
  
He can hear a clock ticking but doesn't see one, perhaps it's in the hallway, outside the door.  
  
\--  
  
"Joseph, you've got a visitor."  
  
"Do you know who? Is it a guy, with purple hair?"  
  
"Didn't see who it was, I was just sent here to escort you to visitation room three."  
  
Tyler nods and follows the nurse through the halls. He knows that the visitor is probably Josh, and as much as he wants to see Josh, he kind of hopes it's not Josh. Tyler doesn't want Josh to have to see him back in here. He does miss Josh, he hasn't seen him since Sunday night. And he does want to talk to Josh about what Dr.Montoya had discussed with him, she'd called his regular therapist and they'd talked about what was happening with Tyler and his meds not working.  
  
The hallways seem to twist and turn more than Tyler remembers.  
  
The door is opened partially, but Tyler can't see who's inside.  
  
"Visiting hours are over at seven thirty, I'll be back then."  
  
Tyler nods and pushes the door open.  
  
It's Josh, of course, it's Josh.  
  
\--  
  
"C'mere Tyler. Come sit with me, please."  
  
Tyler sits on the opposite end of the couch, almost as if he's trying to avoid Josh.  
  
"You okay baby? Your mom and dad talked to me, said you were having problems with your meds."  
  
"Yeah, I am. He's back Josh, has been for a few weeks now."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, were you afraid I'd get mad or something baby?"  
  
"No, I uh, I was just trying to ignore him. It was only a few words here and there, until a few days ago." Tyler's shaking. Josh wants to pull him into his arms but, he knows that Tyler might freak out at the physical contact.  
  
"Tyler, baby, can I touch you?" The nod is subtle and Josh almost misses it.  
  
He scoots closer to Tyler, tentatively touches his arm first. When Tyler doesn't react badly, he wraps his arm around Tyler and pulls him against his chest.  
  
"I love you baby, you know that, right? It's going to be okay. They're gonna get your meds sorted and then we can go home."  
  
"I love you too. But, I don't think it's going to be that easy Josh." Tyler's voice is quiet and uncertain.  
  
Josh nuzzles his nose into Tyler's hair, "It will be, I know it will."  
  
"No, Josh. It won't. They want to try Olanzapine, it's kinda like the Haloperidol, but if I take it, I'll have to stay here for at least six weeks. Maybe even twelve."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"They have to monitor the effects."  
  
"They can't do that if you're at home?"  
  
"I won't be stable enough to be at home. Sometimes it'll work in a week or two, but more often than not, it takes a few months. He'll be here the whole time."  
  
"Tyler,"  
  
Tyler interrupts Josh, "If I go home before the pills work,  _things_ might happen Josh."  
  
"No, baby, I'll be there with you, the whole time."  
  
"You can't miss that much work Josh. You just got promoted, you're a manager now."  
  
"I can, and I will. Tyler, I'm not going to let you stay here for weeks."  
  
"You'll have to. I already agreed to take it."  
  
Josh is angry, Tyler agreed to something without even asking what Josh thought.  
  
"What? Why would you agree to that? Don't you want to come home with me?"  
  
"Of course I want to come home, Josh. I can't though, not when Blurryface is yelling at me all the time. He's yelling right now, telling me that you're an asshole and that I should've never listened to you and gotten rid of him in the first place. I can't stand to listen to him anymore, Josh."  
  
Josh lets go of Tyler and moves away from him again.  
  
"Fine, you want to stay here to get rid of him, that's okay. When you get out, you can go home to your parents, I'll move your stuff back to their house while you're in here." Josh isn't really sure why he's saying the things he's saying, he's instantly regretting them, yet he doesn't stop or apologize.  
  
"What? You're kicking me out of our home because I want to get help?"  
  
"No, Tyler I'm not kicking you out because you want to get help, I'm kicking you out because you're leaving me,  **again**."  
  
"I'm leaving you? Josh, do you even hear yourself? You're the one leaving me."  
  
"You know, maybe Blurryface was always right, maybe he is your soulmate, not me."  
  
Tyler's crying, sobbing actually and Josh feels shitty about it, but his anger and anxiety are amplified tenfold.  
  
"Have fun in here, Tyler. I'll have lots of fun without you."  
  
"What is your problem, Josh? What did I do?"  
  
Josh ignores him, he wants to leave but can't bring himself to actually get up and go.  
  
"Josh, are you using again?"  
  
"What? Fuck no."  
  
Tyler sniffles and hiccups, "Did you take your pill this morning?"  
  
"What the fuck does it matter if I took it?"  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe." That might explain the anger and the extra anxiety. He's missed a pill here and there before, this has happened before.  
  
"Go home and take your pill, Josh then take one tomorrow morning, then come see me and we can talk again." Tyler's not really crying anymore, his cheeks are still wet and his eyes are red, stray tears sliding out of the corners, but he's not sobbing anymore.  
  
"No, I'll go home and start packing your things." Josh gets up, and walks towards the door, he turns and looks at Tyler, "Maybe after this is all done, you can come find me and we can talk. Until then, goodbye Ty." He doesn't wait for Tyler to react, he walks out.  
  
\--  
  
"Until then, goodbye Ty."  
  
_**"We've talked about this stupid, don't let him call you that. That's my name for you, Ty. He can't use it."  
  
**_ "Shut the fuck up."  
  
_**"Ooh, tough guy Ty. I like it."  
  
**_ Tyler shakes his head, trying to make the Blurry's voice stop, he knows it won't work but he keeps shaking it until the nurse comes back at seven thirty and finds him.  
  
She takes him back to his room, he expects her to leave, she doesn't. She sits on a chair next to the door for a few hours, "My shifts over now, do you need me to get another nurse in here for overnight supervision or will you be okay with just room checks? You weren't looking so hot after your visit Joseph."  
  
_**"Tell her you'll be fine. Give us some privacy, Ty."  
  
**_ "I'll be okay with room checks only."  
  
"Alright, Joseph. Dr.Montoya said to listen to you about supervision until you start your new prescription in the morning."  
  
Tyler nods and then she leaves.  
  
_**"Good riddance. She was starting to bug me, Ty."  
  
  
**_ "Go away." His voice is quiet, the words barely audible, but he feels a little better.  
  
\--  
  
When Josh get's home he starts shoving Tyler's clothes into garbage bags, halfway through the closet he realizes what he's doing and breaks down crying.  
  
He had forgotten to take his Zoloft that morning and maybe he forgot it a couple days ago too, but he was fine. But maybe he wasn't, he'd just kicked Tyler out and now he was packing his stuff.  
  
Josh drops the clothes in his hands and goes to the kitchen, he's supposed to take his missed dose as soon as he remembered it but really is going to matter if he remembered that he didn't take it a half hour after he was supposed to take it and didn't?  
  
Josh pops the pill into his mouth and swallows it dry.  
  
He goes back to the bedroom and starts putting Tyler's clothes back into the drawers and onto the hangers.  
  
He has to go talk to Tyler tomorrow and apologize.  
  
Josh feels like shit, it's barely nine thirty, he hasn't eaten since yesterday and his stomach is rumbling, he ignores it and crawls into bed on Tyler's side. Josh presses his face down into Tyler's pillow inhaling the scent of him.  
  
Josh falls asleep that way, jeans still on, wrapped tightly in the blanket.  
  
\--  
  
Tyler tells the staff he doesn't want Josh coming to visit for a while, asks them to decline him access if he shows up.  
  
\--  
  
Josh wakes up, his eyes are red and puffy, he woke up around three am sobbing like a baby. The clock reads six-thirteen, Josh decides he's calling in sick to work, fuck them.  
  
He calls at seven, when the music shop opens, tells his supervisor that Tyler is in the hospital, which isn't actually true but close enough.  
  
His supervisor isn't happy but doesn't yell at him, Josh takes it as a win.  
  
\--  
  
Josh takes his pill at seven fifteen then heads to the bathroom for a shower.  
  
Visiting hours start at eight thirty, Josh plans to be there right on time and stay all day.  
  
\--  
  
Eight twenty-eight, "I'm sorry sir, I won't tell you again, Mr. Joseph has requested that he have no visitors for a while, we respect our patient's requests. You'll have to come back another time."  
  
"What the fuck does that mean? He doesn't want to see me? I have to apologize to him."  
  
"Sir, you're going to have to leave now."  
  
"I'm not going to leave until I can see Tyler."  
  
Josh isn't really sure what happens over the next twenty-five minutes; the nurse at the front desk calls security, Josh fights with them, punches one of the guys in the face and somehow ends up in the back of a cop car with shiny cuffs tightly closed around his wrists.  
  
\--  
  
The meds seem to be helping, Blurry is still there, still talking all the time but somehow less aggressive.  
  
Tyler's dealing, though.  
  
He hasn't seen Josh in just over two weeks.  
  
He misses him, but he's still upset that Josh missed his pill and kicked him out of their home.  
  
\--  
  
Josh stops going to his daily NA meetings and he's forgotten to take his Zoloft more often than not the last three weeks.  
  
Every day he goes and tries to see Tyler, he still doesn't want visitors.  
  
More than once Josh starts to pack Tyler's things again, only to stop halfway because he's crying so fucking hard.  
  
Josh misses Tyler more than he thought possible.  
  
\--  
  
Blurryface has finally stopped talking all the time, he's still there at random times, but for the most part, he's gone. The silence almost bothers Tyler.  
  
It's been five weeks since he started the new meds which makes it five weeks since he's seen Josh. Tyler still doesn't want visitors, but asks every day if anyone has tried to come see him; they've told him no every day for almost two weeks now.  
  
Tyler assumes that means Josh has stopped coming and that he went through with it and moved Tyler's stuff out.  
  
Maybe Blurry was right all along.  
  
\--  
  
Josh has been told a million times since he turned twenty one that drinking while taking his meds isn't a good idea, he'd gotten trashed on his birthday and it hadn't ended very well.  
  
But he keeps  _forgetting_ his pill so really he won't be drinking while taking it.  
  
Josh buys a bottle of vodka when he gets off work.  
  
The entire bottle is gone by eleven when he passes out.  
  
The hangover he has the next day is shit, but he's almost more energetic than usual.  
  
He repeats the process that night and the one after and the one after that.  
  
\--  
  
Tyler's told during his six-week "check-up" that everything seems to be going perfect with the Olanzapine and that they don't think he'll need to stay until the full twelve weeks are up.  
  
They tell him they'll release him at eight weeks as long as everything is good until then and if he agrees to see his primary therapist twice a week until the twelve week period would have ended.  
  
Tyler agrees, but he's terrified to get released. Josh hasn't attempted to see him in weeks and he's not really sure he wants to go back to his parent's house. He loves them and they've gotten a lot more supportive since he was committed eight years ago, but he doesn't want to live with them again.  
  
\--  
  
Josh is constantly hungover and his prescription should've needed to be filled a week ago, but the bottle is still half full.  
  
Tomorrow'll be eight weeks since he's seen Tyler, four more to go.  
  
One minute Josh is crying because he misses Tyler and can't wait to see him and the next he's pissed off throwing things around because Tyler decided to leave him.  
  
\--  
  
His mom picks him up at one, the deja vu is too strong.  
  
She ask's him if he wants to go home now or come with her until Josh is off work, that must mean Josh hadn't gone through with it and moved Tyler out.  
  
"Home, I'll wait for Josh there."  
  
She smiles and nods and asks Tyler if he'd like to come over the next evening for dinner.  
  
He agrees though he's not really paying attention.  
  
\--  
  
Josh went home during his lunch break, he was taking it later than usual.  
  
He'd stopped at the store and bought a bottle, he planned to have a drink before going back in. Not enough to get drunk, just to take the edge off.  
  
He  **knew** he shouldn't have been drinking. He was doing the same bullshit as when he was younger, only instead of pills it was booze; he really didn't fucking care, though, the hangovers were shit but not having to think so fucking much about Tyler was worth it.  
  
\--  
  
"Looks like Josh is home. Would you like me to come in with you Tyler?"  
  
Josh should be at work, maybe he has the day off.  
  
"No, you go home mom." Tyler hugs his mother then get's out of the car and heads inside.  
  
The smell of alcohol hits Tyler as soon as he opens the door.  
  
"Josh?" He's not in the living room, there are plenty of empty liquor bottles, though.  
  
Tyler finds Josh in the kitchen, drinking directly from the bottle.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Josh almost drops the bottle, "Tyler? You're not supposed to be home yet." Josh's words are slightly slurred.  
  
"They let me out early, said I was doing good, just gotta see my therapist more often for a while." Tyler pauses, glances around  the room and sees at least three empty bottles. "But let me ask you again Josh, what are you doing? You know you're not supposed to drink with your meds."  
  
"No, Tyler, it's fine. I'm not taking 'em. It's good."  
  
"What? Josh, no. You have to take them."  
  
"I'm fine Tyler. I really am."  
  
"And uh, how much are you drinking J?"  
  
"Not uh, not too much."  
  
"Well I saw at least six bottles in the living room and there are three, no four bottles in here. That seems like a lot to me." Tyler wants to get angry at Josh but he can't, this is his fault, if he hadn't refused visitors then maybe Josh wouldn't have stopped taking his pills and drinking like a fish.  
  
"That's from like days, weeks maybe. It's not bad. It's not."  
  
"Okay, it's fine J. It's okay."  
  
Josh sets the bottle on the counter and walks towards Tyler, "I didn't like being alone." He wraps his arms around Tyler.  
  
Tyler wants to hug Josh back, he's missed him but Josh had threatened to kick him out.  
  
"J, wait. We need to talk first."  
  
"Gotta get back to work."  
  
"You were just drinking, you can't go back to work after that."  
  
"Not the first time Tyler. It's fine."  
  
"Stay with me, please."  
  
"Can't."  
  
"Please, I'll call 'em."  
  
"I'll be back in a few hours."  
  
Josh presses his lips to Tyler's cheek, "Love you."  
  
"Love you too, J." Josh grabs his keys and leaves.  
  
"What the fuck is happening?" Tyler speaks out loud as he starts his journey around their home to throw all the empty bottles away and to find any bottles Josh has stashed.  
  
\--  
  
When Josh get's home, Tyler is waiting for him.  
  
"We need to talk now Josh."  
  
"Yeah, I know we do. But you shouldn't be here Tyler. You stayed there, you left me."  
  
"You know that's not what happened. You know I didn't leave you. I had to stay there, Blurryface wasn't just going to go away. I needed the help."  
  
"I was supposed to help you, Tyler. You didn't even tell me he was back."  
  
"I know I didn't. I regret that, yes. But I was afraid if he was back, you wouldn't want to deal with him again and you'd leave." Tyler pauses, trying to steady his breathing, "I know that was stupid to think, I was just scared, Josh. I'm sorry."  
  
"I started to spiral again Tyler. You saw it earlier. I don't want to do this shit again." Tyler touches Josh's hand, seemingly asking if he can hold it.  
  
Josh flips his hand, palm side up and lets Tyler's finger slid together between his.  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"Bad Tyler, bad."  
  
"Pills?"  
  
"No, just the alcohol. But I thought about it. I even thought about snorting my Zoloft. I almost did yesterday, I didn't obviously but fuck did I want to." Josh swallows the lump in his throat, "I missed you so fucking much Tyler. I just felt like, I don't know like you were still mad about the shit that I did to you almost ten fucking years ago. I thought maybe if you were in there again getting better you'd like realize that I wasn't worth it."  
  
"Never Josh, never. I love you. I'm not going anywhere, not anytime soon."  
  
"I hope not. But I'll understand if you do. It'll be okay. I'll always be an addict, I'll always be fucked up."  
  
"Yeah, you'll always be an addict, that's not going away. But you know Josh, I'll always have mental health problems. I'll always be seen as crazy and that's okay. I got help for it, I take my meds and I deal with it. It's okay J, we're both fucked up and I'd rather be fucked up with you, than fucked up without you."  
  
\--  
  
Three days after Tyler gets out, he goes back to work. The kids missed him a lot, and he missed them ten times more.  
  
Josh started taking his Zoloft again and quit drinking. Josh has a bit of withdrawal from it, but Tyler's there through the entirty.


End file.
